


Movie Night

by bawn_bawn



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Space Movies, adult au, mentioned david, really gay, sk being a huge flirt, they live together yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bawn_bawn/pseuds/bawn_bawn
Summary: just some fluffy slice of life shit i wrote up awhile ago that im deciding to post!! this is kinda old and im not very confident with it but fgkvdfnbf y eah





	Movie Night

"Hey did you see this?"

"See what?"

Junior then showed Max an email from David, and let Max take his phone as he scrolled through the letter.

Max discovered that David was inviting them both to a summer social type dance. The letter further explained that it was a reunion/meet-and-greet type ordeal, where they'd meet the new generation of campers and be reunited with childhood friends, that didn't stick together of course. It was scheduled a week from now. Max handed Junior's phone back to him as he sighed, resting his head on his palm as he picked through the last bite of his spaghetti.

Junior looked at Max in concern as he powered off his phone and pocketed it, setting down his fork, "Are you ok, hun?" Junior had a softness to his voice as Max glanced up at him. Gorgeous hazel eyes peering at him in concern. Max blushed and turned his head to hide his smile in his hand, and with a muffled, "I'm fine," he nodded. Junior smiled and grabbed his empty plate and fork, softly taking Max's plate as well. "You know what I think will make you feel better _~_ ," Junior sang as he carried the dishes to the sink. Max smirked and got up to follow Junior, leaning against the door frame. Crossing his arms he responded with an edge to his voice, "and what would that be, hot stuff?"

Junior smirked playfully at his response and walked over to the smaller man, a mischievous glint in his eye. Junior chuckled and raised a suggestive eyebrow at Max, "I think you've got a pretty good idea of what it is," he said, looming over him and placing his hands on Max's waist; craning his neck down so his face was dangerously close to his. Max unfolded his arms and rested them on Junior's chest, taking the fabric in his fists and tugging him a bit closer. Max let his eyelids close shut, and right as their lips were a millimeter from touching, Junior suddenly grabbed Max's forearm and tugged him through the hallway, leaving Max dumbfounded and answering his previous question, "Independence Day!" 

Max groaned in frustration and allowed himself to be dragged into the living room, "for fuck's sake- _again_ , Armstrong?! That's the fourth time this week!" Junior nodded and settled Max down onto the couch in front of the TV, turning it on since the disc was already in the DVD player from the last time they watched it. Max furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms, sinking deeper into the cushions as he pouted like the grump he was. Junior was tossing pillows and blankets onto the couch from the closet as he explained further, "Movies mean cuddling and snacks! and I know those make you happier than they probably should." Junior draped a galaxy-themed blanket over Max and pinched his cheek, and Max swatted his hand away and blushed, mumbling, "shut up."

Junior left and looked at Max from the doorway to the kitchen, "you get settled, and I'll come back with popcorn and shit," he shot Max finger guns and disappeared into the kitchen. Max grumbled, and with a red face and blown pupils, he arranged the pillows and blankets to their usual spots, making a dip where they would both lie down. A couple of minutes later Junior came back with a large bowl of popcorn, a 2-liter bottle of Fanta, three individual party-sized bags of chips, those dark chocolate covered pomegranate things, and several bars of chocolate.

Max sighed, but he visibly perked up at the sight of chocolate. Junior offered a chocolate bar to him with a knowing smile as Max frowned deeper. He huffed and puffed out his cheeks, quickly snatching the bar for himself and pressing play on the DVD player as Junior put all of the snacks on the coffee table. Junior sat down on the couch, leaving a space for Max next to him. Max turned off the lights as the over-dramatic title sequence began to play, and said to Junior as he ripped open the chocolate bar, "You know, just because you give me junk food doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy watching this for the fifteenth time this month."

Junior giggled softly as Max settled near the armrest and curled up in front of him, resting his head on Junior's muscular arm, nibbling on the bar. He snuggled up to Max and grabbed the blanket, draping it over them both. The smaller man leaned back into his lover's stomach, encasing him in a comforting warmth that made his heart soar.

Independence Day definitely wasn't Max's favorite movie, but life isn't about the things you do; it's who you're doing them with. And if it was with Neil Armstrong Junior he couldn't care less about what they were watching. Though he'd never admit it out loud.


End file.
